Through the Fog: a dragon age fanfic
by MarcusDeVarrow
Summary: Aedan Cousland, Grey Warden, hero of ferelden, learns of an evil more powerful than the Archdemon. an evil that could destroy not only Ferelden, but the world. An evil he created


Takes place 1 year after the death of the Archdemon at Denerim and the end of the Blight.

Through the Fog: Part One

Aedan awoke with a start. He had just had the strangest dream in his life. He fought to remember it all, he was in an open, burned field, the ashes swirling around him as if it were snowing. He had his great sword, Sinweaver, drawn as he scanned the field. Suddenly he heard a woman scream and he took off running, the very tip of his sword touching the dirt. He slid to a halt when he saw the woman that screamed. She was a little blurry but Aedan would recognize her anywhere, it was Morrigan, and someone was holding her with a knife to her throat. Suddenly the figure drew the blade across her throat slitting it, "NO!" Aedan bellowed and lunged forward as Morrigan fell limply to the ground. Aedan thrusted Sinweaver forward with all his strength but the figure merely side stepped him, then reached out and grabbed Aedan by the throat, lifting him off his feet. He look directly at the figures face and was taken aback. It looked a little like him, with its green eyes and dark brown hair, but something was different. Its eyes, Aedan could feel them look at him the same way he felt the Arch demon look at him when he slept 1 year ago. The figure gave him a smirk and said in a hoarse whisper, "_Father…"_ and that's when he awoke.

He sat up slightly in his bed, running his fingers through his short dark brown hair. He was covered in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as though he had just ran a few miles. He looked around his room at Redcliff castle. It was empty save for the bed, a dresser, a vanity for Leliana, and Magnus in the corner sleeping. He lay back down and heard that familiar Orlaisian accent,

"_Nightmare?"_ Aedan nodded rolling over to face her.

She yawned, her eyes not opening, "_Tell me about it."_

Aedan smiled, "_No I think I'll leave the story telling to you, go back to sleep I'm fine."_

She didn't reply but Aedan could see she was already fast asleep. He closed his own eyes and it wasn't long before sleep overtook him as well.

The next morning he awoke to find a large mass laying next to him that Leliana's slender figure. "_Ah, Makers breath,' _he breathed, '_Magnus, get off the bloody bed."_ the warhound whined and hopped of the bed as Aedan sat up.

"_Don't even try me with those puppy dog eyes, your not as cute or as little as you once were, boy."_ the dog seemed to shrug and walked over to his blanket in the corner and laid down. Aedan hopped out of bed and quickly dressed in his Blood Dragon armor that Wade had made for him. He tied the vial of darkspawn blood around his neck and turned to Magnus, "_What do you think, sword or no sword today?"_ the mabari warhound just stared back at him and then laid his head down.

"_Ok sword it is."_ he said slinging his great sword, Sinweaver, on his back. The hilt itself was magnificent, it was all a golden color except for the guard which was silver. The pommel was a deep ocean blue and the grip had leather wrapped around it to keep it from slipping. The blade was sharp and shined like it was made of liquid itself. He rolled his shoulders, stretched, whistled for Magnus and made his way out the door. Magnus trotted next to him as he strolled down the halls of the castle. He headed for the courtyard when he heard someone call his name. He turned his head and saw Alistar walking towards him.

"_Well look whose decided to comeback to the realm of the living." _he said chuckling

"_Well I would have been up sooner but the thought of listening to anymore plans for cleaning up the rest of the darkspawn has left me oh so exhausted."_ said Aedan stifling a fake yawn.

"_I know what you mean, but its all for the greater good, or so they say. Hey, quick question did you have trouble sleeping last night."_ Aedan arched an eyebrow,

"_Yea I did, I kept having a really odd dreams, but like not ones that involve darkspawn which I thought would happen."_

"_I couldn't sleep at all last night, I had the strongest sensation of someone watching me all night. I finally just grabbed my dagger and laid it on my pillow before I fell asleep."_

"_Hmm that is odd, but Magnus didn't even move last night that I can think of and your room is right down the hall from mine so I don't think there was anyone walking around except for a guard or a servant."_

Alistar nodded, scratching his head, "_Yea, your right. Still it was unnerving all the same."_

"_Yeah I bet, but any way have you seen-"_

"_-in the Chantry."_ Alistar said before Aedan could finish the question.

"_Thanks."_ Aedan said turning to walk down the steps

"_Oh another quick question."_ Alistar said

"_Yes…"_ Aedan asked motioning with is hand

"_Is it official between you two."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know exactly what I mean."_

"_Well, we share a room, share a bed, are in love so if you mean those things then yes, but if you mean engaged then no,' _Aedan rubbed the back of his neck, '_I didn't know that Grey Wardens were allowed to be married, are they?"_

"_I uh…um… I honestly don't know. Duncan never mentioned anything or any of the other Wardens I've met, but I've never heard anything saying that they couldn't be."_ Alistar replied.

"_I'll remember that, now if you'll excuse me."_ Aedan said going down the stair to the courtyard.

"_Be careful with her, I still think she's crazy with that whole the Maker talks to me thing."_ Alistar called

"_As you command, my prince."_ Aedan yelled over his shoulder. He heard Alistar say something but didn't quite understand it.

He walked down to the village of Redcliffe and headed towards the Chantry. As he approached he saw Leliana leaving the building talking to Mother Hanna. Leliana saw Aedan and said goodbye to Mother Hanna before strolling up to Aedan.

"_Looking for little ol' me?" _she asked. Aedan smiled at her before saying, "_Actually yes I was. I have something for you, come on."_ he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward.

"_Careful these are new shoes!"_ she said laughing as they both ran up the hill leading to the windmill.

They stopped by the windmill, looking out at Redcliffe Castle and Lake Calenhad.

"_It's beautiful. Its sights like this that show me the Maker is at work on the world."_ Leliana said staring out at the shimmering water.

"_Yes it's breathtaking." _Aedan commented as he looked up towards the sky. There wasn't a single cloud, just blue sky for miles.

"_Here I have something for you."_ he produced a white flower with a red center and handed it to her.

"_Oh a flower! I love flowers, thank you."_

"_Smell it."_

"_It smells like my mother."_ she said after sniffing the flower. She looked at Aedan with the faintest trace of tears in her eyes as she said, "_Thank you."_ Aedan kissed her for head and said, "_Your welcome."_ They stood for a moment in silence watching the water.

Finally Aedan said, "_You know I didn't bring you up here just to give you the flower."_ She looked up at him, tilting her head slightly.

"_Really, then what for?"_

"_Well, remember in camp a while back when we talked about what we would do when the Blight was over?"_

"_Yes we talked about wanting to travel, see the world, go on adventures."_

"_Well, a old friend of my family owns a boat. And he lives in Denerim, so I was thinking you could give me a tour of Orlais." _Lelianas eyes widened, "_Really?"_

"_Yeah, and Zevran gave me the name of a great place to stay in Antiva City, but I'm trying to figure out if the place is an inn or a brothel. Plus there would be a large amount of Crows there." _said Aedan

"_I would love to! When do we leave?"_

"_As soon as you get packed."_

They spent most of the day together. When they did go there separate ways though Aedan headed towards the courtyard to train and Leliana headed to their room to "_try and find the perfect outfit to wear"_ in Orlais as she put it. He stood in a patch of grass the left of the stairway and drew Sinweaver, his great sword. Even though it was a large weapon, Aedan wielded it with great ease. Weeks and months of fighting darkspawn and training with Alistar had largely increased his strength and endurance. He first started with a few simple thrusts and slices, then fluidly went into more advanced moves. He practiced kill strokes and parrying with invisible enemies. He ended with a thrust and an audible grunt and stood there panting and sweating.

He slowly drew the weapon back to his starting position and spun it a few times, listening to the blade slicing through the air. Then there was a crack, like a whip. And another, and another, but Aedan knew exactly what the noise was. Before the big battle against the darkspawn Aedan had the dwarves merchants Bodahn Feddic's son, Sandal, enchant his great sword. It now was infused with lightning, which Aedan loved. Aedan stopped spinning the sword and got back in his fighting stance, blue bolts of lightning jumped up and down the blade, which had taken a slightly bluish hue. He started to spin the sword again, but this time it was a fighting style. He would spin the sword, or himself, and end each attack with a thrust or a sweep, either horizontal or vertical. He gritted his teeth as he moved faster and faster. He began to move his feet, side stepping, moving forward and backwards. Sweat ran down his face as if he were standing in a hard rain. His muscles began to burn and he could feel them starting to tighten up. He swung the sword the left and brought it down over his head in one quick move. His blade crashed into the ground sending an electrical burst from his body and the sword.

"_Well looks like someone expects some trouble while they're away." _Aedan straightened up, hand still on the grip of Sinweaver whose blade-tip was still in the ground.

"_You never know, I mean I didn't expect to be ambushed by the Antivan Crows but that still happened." _Aedan said shrugging. Zevran let out a small chuckle, "_Yes, I can assume many people don't expect to run into a group of assassins and live in your case."_ Aedan smiled as he lifted the blade out of the dirt and rested it on his shoulder.

"_Well I can only assume that you weren't trying your hardest, Zev." _Aedan said.

"_Ah, and you will never know,'_ Zevran said, '_so when do you and your lady friend leave."_

"_Tomorrow I hope, or as soon as Leliana finishes packing."_

"_Ah, I see."_

"_Why? Are you so eager to see us leave?" _Aedan said flashing a quick smile.

"_A little of both. Why I will miss watching you do your little workouts I am eager to see how many women I could fit in your bed, since it is much larger than mine."_

"_I will never understand you. Ever."_ Aedan said shaking his head as he laughed

"_Ah, but I have figured you out already."_ Zevran said with a quick wink. Aedan sighed as he placed Sinweaver back in its sheath. He and Zevran then headed up to the castle, where Zevran went to talk to a particularly cute red head who used to work in the tavern, as Aedan headed up to his room.

He walked in to find Leliana still packing her trunk full of clothes. "_I didn't even know you had that many clothes."_ Aedan said as unsung Sinweaver and its sheath and set them on the weapons rack in the corner. He then began to remove his armor and set it on the armor rack.

"_Well we are going to Orlais and I need to look presentable."_ she said as she closed the trunk. She then proceeded to remove her clothing. Aedan couldn't help but watch her. He then noticed she was wearing a necklace that looked a lot like the one he had that contained the darkspawn blood from his Joining.

"_What's that?"_ he asked as he got into the bed.

"_Oh the necklace?" _Leliana said as she crawled in next to him. "_It's a vial of your blood." _Aedan looked at her in complete and utter disbelief, "_A vial of my blood? Um…I'm curious on how you acquired that." _Aedan said looking at her still puzzled.

"_It's not how you think, I didn't take one night while you were sleeping. One night in camp after we had just slain a scouting party of darkspawn you had a number of cuts and gashes and I was the one who ended up dressing them for you as I'm sure you remember."_

"_So you did it then."_

"_Yes, when I was placing pressure on the gash on your back I let a little drain into this vial. That way if anything were to happen to you I knew I had a little bit of you with me where ever I went."_ she said grasping the vial with one hand. "_Later I had Wade in Denerim inscribe the Grey Warden griffon symbol on the front and on the backside it says 'Blood of the Grey Warden Aedan Cousland' so the world would remember you."_ Aedan smiled at her a pushed a piece of her red hair behind her ear and then kissed her before the both fell asleep.

Aedan awoke in the middle of the night again. But this time he wasn't awakened by a dream. He shook the grogginess from his head trying to figure out why he had awakened. Suddenly it hit him, Magnus was growling at the door to the washroom. He heard Leliana say, "_What's going on?"_

"_Stay here. Don't move or make a sound."_ Aedan whispered to her. He didn't Leliana wouldn't be able to defend herself, but his protective instincts were kicking in, this all seemed to familiar. Aedan slid out of bed grabbing the dagger on the nightstand next to his bed and pulling it out of its sheath. He flipped it so the pommel end pointed to the ceiling and the blade pointed to the floor. He silently walked up behind the warhound, who was down right frightening. The last time Aedan had seen him this riled up was the night his family was murdered.

"_What is it boy."_ Aedan whispered. The warhound looked up at him for a second then back to the door. Aedan could see his leg and back muscles were all tensed up, he was ready to launch forward like a spring. Aedan put a hand on the dogs head as he walked by to open the door. "_Easy boy."_ he said softly and felt the dog relax ever so slightly. He opened the door to the wash room to find it empty. He took a step inside only to be hit with a blast of ice cold air. Aedan steeled himself, cold air wasn't a good sign. He walked into the room scanning for anything out of place. When he looked at the mirror he couldn't believe what he saw. Where he should have seen his own reflection he saw a woman. He took a step forward but stopped dead in his tracks when the reflection began to ripple. He raised the dagger up, ready to strike if he had to, but then something happened. A woman stepped out of the mirror, her black hair, the darkness around her eyes, the red robes that barely covered her. Aedan stepped forward and said in disbelief, "_Morrigan."_

She crossed her arms over her chest, coping a little smirk, "_Hello Aedan."_

_One big part that I know is wrong in my story that is in the games story line is the ritual._

_For the sake of my FF I'm saying that my PC and Morrigan didn't do the ritual because she was already with child from the romance they shared when they first met._

_Pt. 2 _Aedan stood there for a moment, waiting for the wave of shock to pass. This had to be some sort of trick, an illusion, it had to be.

"_Well are you just going to stand there or are you going ask what I want?" _she asked

Aedan cleared this throat, "_Um…I…What is this? Are you real?" _

"'_Tis a silly question. Of course I am real, but what you see before you isn't. Tis' an image, a mirage of sorts. But what is more important is what I have come to tell you. When you killed the Archdemon and its soul inhabited the child I was carrying I thought nothing of what would happen. I knew the child would be different, yes, but what has happened I could not have even imagined."_

Aedan said with some urgency in his voice, "_Well tell me what has happened."_

"_When I returned home to the hut, I didn't expect to see Flemeth, for you told me you slay her. Don't look at me like that, tis not a problem, I more or less expected it. She helped me prepare for the child to be born and when it happened…I can't express the bond I felt to it but at the same time I reminded myself 'tis no ordinary child. One night though I awoke to see Flemeth conversing with the child, I acted as if I were still asleep, but whether she knew I was awake or not I do not know. Weeks passed and there was nothing unusual till one day I awoke to find Flemeth and the child gone. Outside I found a small circle with many ancient runes carved into the earth. I change my form to that of a wolf and followed Flemeths scent. When I finally caught up to Flemeth I could see she wasn't alone. A man stood with her, he had your eyes and your hair and your build but his face, his lips, they resembled my own. Twas then I realized that it was the child, I came forward asking Flemeth what treachery this was. She merely laughed and cast a spell upon me freezing me in place. She then told me that she had used very old magic to accelerate the child's growth and aging. But the real problem is that since he has the soul of the Archdemon within him he can rally darkspawn just as the Archdemon could."_

Aedan's mind was spinning. A child, no his child, was pretty much an Archdemon in human form. He shook his head clearing his mind, "_Tell me where the child is and I will slay him before he can do any harm."_

"_Ah, that will not be so easy. Flemeth plans to use the child for her own means and keeps me imprisoned, frozen, here…where ever we are."_

"_If your frozen how are you able to speak to me like you are?"_

"_I am projecting my soul using an old spell Flemeth taught me. There is a mirror opposite me and I'm projecting my soul through it."_

"_Ok, so if I find you I'll probably find Flemeth and this Demon-Child, correct? Where are you?"_ Aedan said, more demanding that asking."_That I do no know, but I must go now I hear Flemeth coming. Good bye Aedan." _Morrigan said as the projection of her stepped back into the mirror. He watched as she disappeared and was replaced with his own reflection.

He stood there for what must have been seconds but felt like hours. "_Aedan…"_ he heard Leliana's voice and it brought him back to reality. He shivered, turned, and walked back to the bed. He got in and lay there on his back staring at the ceiling, hand behind his head. He felt Leliana snuggle up next to him, wrapping one arm around him and placing her head on his chest.

"_You don't have to say anything. We can talk in the morning if you want."_ she said as she closed her eyes to sleep. Aedan nodded as a single tear rolled down the side of his face of the thought of what he would have to do and what would happen if he were to find this child.

Aedan awoke the next morning with a sick feeling in his stomach. He needed to find Alistar, so he dressed in his Blood Dragon armor, grabbed Sinweaver and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He found Alistar sitting there with Zevran having a 'discussion'.

"_So your telling me that you actually enjoy the smelling leather?"_

"_No, not the smell of just any leather, Antivan leather."_

Aedan sat down in one of the chairs at the table that they were sitting at. He sighed loudly and put his face in his hands. Alistar and Zevran glanced at each other.

"_You ok?"_

Aedan shook his head, "_We have a major problem."_ Aedan proceeded to tell them what had happened last night and what Morrigan had told him.

"_So we could basically have a second Blight on our hands…" _said Aedan

"_Well, we don't know that for sure,'_ said Alistar, '_The child isn't actually an Archdemon, its just a child who has gotten the soul of an Old God and has been magically aged."_

"_Still, don't you think that with Flemeth pulling the strings the child could be a little more dangerous that you lead on, Alistar."_ said Aedan.

"_Yes but how do you know that Morrigan isn't leading us into a trap."_

"_She swore that she wouldn't use the child against Ferelden."_

"_I know what she swore, and from the time we all traveled together she still was mysterious. Hell, she even chose to camp away from the rest oh us Aedan, why because she didn't trust us and she was using us to get what she wanted,'_ Alistar said, his voice starting to rise.

"_You don't know her like I do Alistar, she wouldn't do that." _Aedan replied glaring at Alistar.

"_Oh and you do!' _Alistar said laughing, '_you spent a few nights with her and then poof, nothing. You headed right for Leliana when she came into the group and left Morrigan behind. I saw the way she would look at you, with hurt in her eyes, and at Leliana, with a look of pure hatred. Now tell me how much did you actually care about Morrigan that you feel obligated to run off after a story that came to you in the middle of the night?!"_ Alistar yelled.

"_I loved her!"_ Aedan bellowed, standing up so fast it knocked his seat back, slamming his hands onto the table with a loud _thump._

"_So did I!"_ Alistar yelled back standing up too, throwing his hands onto the table. The two warriors stared at each other for a few seconds. Aedan could feel his rage in his chest, clawing to get out like a caged wolf.

"_Gentlemen, gentlemen, please let us sit down. Your attitudes are ruining the mood for myself. Good, look here is what I propose. If it were a Blight you to would be having those dreams again, no? I say we go after the child, as Alistar said with Flemeth possibly pulling the strings we do not want the chance that this child could actually rally darkspawn. So what do you say, shall we go off on another adventure?"_ Zevran said. Both Alistar and Aedan flashed quick smiles and agreed, they would go after Flemeth, the child, and possibly Morrigan.

After that was settled Zevran went off to buy supplies and have their equipment fixed by the towns smithy. Alistar headed to go talk to Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan of what was to happen and request the aid of their best 5 soldiers. Aedan headed up to his room and sat down the edge of the bed. Magnus, his mabari warhound, walked up to him placing his head in Aedan's lap and looked up at him. Aedan smiled and scratched the dogs ears, "_Looks like were heading out again boy."_ the dogs eyes seemed to say, '_well if it is for the best' _There was a small cough from the doorway and Aedan turned to see who it was. "_Leliana I-_" Aedan began to say but she held up her hand.

"_I do not need an explanation Aedan. What you did before we were in love doesn't matter to me at all,' _she said walking over and sitting next to him, '_besides I knew something was wrong when the Archdemon was slain and neither you nor Alistar were killed." _Aedan looked at her,

"_You knew what would happen, who told you? The truth about Grey Wardens is supposed to be a secret I thought."_

"_Alistar told me before the battle just incase something were to happen to you,'_ she said taking his hand and squeezing it slightly, '_Look, I love you Aedan. The Maker lead me to you, this I am sure of, and I am not about to walk away from a gift from the Maker because of his past." _Aedan's vision blurred with tears, why he didn't know, the fact that Leliana cared for him so deeply pulled at his heart as he struggled to fight the lump in his throat.

"_Leliana,'_ he said, '_If I go after this child, demon, what ever it is, there is no second chance. Either Alistar or myself will die, there is nothing to stop it this time."_ he said as the tears spilled from his eyes.

"_Shhhh,' _she said, '_why do you cry so."_

"_Because, I can't stand the thought of being away from you. I knew that being a Grey Warden meant a 30 year count down to my death, but we just defeated the Archdemon and I lucked out, now there is no alternative. I will die." _He said as he cried. Leliana wrapped her arms around him and rocked back and forth, humming the song she sang to him in camp one night when they first fell in love.

Aedan spent most of the next morning packing some belongings into his pack. He put some food, a skin of water, potions, injury kits and some dog treats inside the pack. He tied his bead roll to the outside of it. There was knock at the door and Aedan turned to see Bann Teagan standing in his door way.

"_I'm to inform you that the squad of soldiers you requested are ready along with Alistar, Zevran and Leliana."_

"_Thanks Teagan."_ Aedan said as he slung Sinweaver's sheath over his shoulder and fastened it down. He turned back to the door and Teagan was still there.

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_No, it's just that…Alistar told me and Eamon about what you saw and it's just hard to believe that we may already have another Blight on our hands, and this one controlled by a human."_

"_It's not human. And I will stop it before it can do any harm."_

"_I know, I know its just…,' _Teagan looked at the ground, then looked back at Aedan, '_Good luck my friend."_

"_Thank you, it's been an honor being your friend." _Aedan said putting an armored hand on Teagan's shoulder.

He headed down to the courtyard to find Arl Eamon talking to Alistar and Leliana. They were all laughing and Aedan couldn't help but smile.

"_Thank you for all your hospitality." _Leliana said to the Arl

"_And thank you for making all sorts of decorations while you were here my dear."_ Eamon said laughing. "_Ah Aedan, here you are at last."_

Aedan walked down the steps to stand next to Leliana.

"_I wish you all a safe and easy journey."_

"_Thank you, Arl Eamon."_ Aedan said inclining his head slightly.

"_Remember, when your task is complete, you are all welcome back here as long as you like. Now if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Alistar for a minute."_

Aedan and Leliana walked away, but Aedan couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the two. He saw Alistar stand straighter, his chin up as the Arl talked to him. Then they embraced, then they made their way over to where Lelian and Aedan stood.

"_Are you ready to meet your troops Aedan?"_

"_Why not."_

The Arl nodded to a man who Aedan recognized as Ser Perth. Ser Perth turned on his heal and shouted to a group of strangely clad men scattered amongst the court yard.

"_Redwine Guard, fall in_!" the group of about a dozen men formed up into 2 lines of 6. They stood feet shoulder length apart, hands folded behind their backs, all of them looking straight forward. Aedan walked over to Ser Perth, "_These don't look like Redcliffe regulars." _

"_That's cause they're not." _Said Ser Perth with a slight grin, turning his head slightly towards Aedan. "_They fit your requests, all are of or over age and are veterans not new recruits."_

Aedan nodded, "_What did you call them, Redwine Guards? I didn't know such a group existed."_

"_Technically,' _grinned Ser Perth, '_they don't. The regular army has their elite corp called Maric's Shield, well we have a special group of men and a few women to."_

"_So are they just really good normal soldiers?" _Aedan asked

"_Nope. They are picked by Bann Teagan himself after having 5 years experience. They must have been in combat more than at least twice. Then the training begins, which takes anywhere from 2 to 4 years." _Ser Perth said. "_The training ranges from ranged to dual weapons, two handed to shield and weapon. Not to mention a little hand-to-hand combat training. They are taught to know no fear or pain. And a few know a little bit of healing spells but they are all well instructed in field dressing wounds."_

Aedan looked at the group in shock, these 12 men sounded like a small army. They all wore what looked to be like Drakescale armor.

Ser Perth continued on about the troops, "_They are split into 3 groups of four, one group is ranged combat specific, another is trained as rogues, and another is trained in warrior tactics."_

Aedan could tell which men and women were to each group. There were four elves who all had recurve bows on their backs, the rogues had their swords on their backs and the warriors had long swords and shields. Aedan looked at Ser Perth and asked, "_Are they wearing-"_

"_-Yep, Drake scale armor."_

"_Where'd they get it.""Well,' _Perth said smiling, '_the final test they undertake is to go out and kill a drake for its scales."_

Aedan nodded, these men were defiantly going to be very, very useful. Aedan took a step towards the men and said to Ser Perth, "_I'd like to talk to them."_

"_Of course go right ahead." _he said gesturing to them. As Aedan walked forward he noticed a few of the men in the front row stood a little straighter as he passed. He stood in front of the first row of soldiers and then a man shouted, "_Redwine, attention!"_ and all the Redwine Guard snapped to attention.

"_Um, yes thank you. I want to thank you all for joining me on this mission, but I won't lie to you about this. There is a good chance that when its over, you nor I will be returning home. This quest is most likely suicidal and will undoubtedly result in death to all peoples if we should fail."_ he paused looking at the soldiers. Then the Redwine directly in front of Aedan shouted, "_Redwine Guards do not know failure!"_ which was met by a loud "_Huh!" _by the rest of the Guards.

"_Then we shall return home, victorious. Pack up and do what needs to be done, we leave at mid-day." _Aedan said as the Redwine Guards saluted him by placing their right arm diagonally across their chest and bowing. As they all left Aedan walked up to the Guard who had stated that they know no failure.

"_Tell me, what is your name."_

"_Ky'Rell, sir." _said Ky'Rell standing straight.

"_Tell me Ky'Rell, who is in charge of these soldiers?"_

"_You, are Grey Warden."_

"_No, I mean who will they truly listen to. Surely you have a ranking system, yes? Who would be their leader if not for me?"_

"_Well, sir, other than you that would be me."_

"_Good to know. Ky'Rell, I barely know these men and women, I can't expect them to follow me on a suicidal mission. That's why I'll give my orders to you and only you and you will give them to the men and women you see fit for the job. Agreed?"_

"_Agreed.' _said Ky'Rell beaming. "_But sir, you should know that any of these men and women would gladly follow you into combat even if you were going to try and take back the Golden City."_

"_Thank you, Ky'Rell,' _Aedan said putting a hand on the mans shoulder, '_but I do wonder, what does the dragon on your armor mean? It looks almost like the one on my own armor."_

"_It is sir, we are your troops so we bear your mark."_

Aedan nodded then told Ky'Rell he was dismissed. As Ky'Rell left Aedan sighed and rubbed his fingers through is hair.

"_You ready?"_

Aedan turned to see Alistar, Leliana, and Zevran all clad in there respective armor and weapons. Alistar in his templar armor with his battle axe Faith's Edge. Leliana in her chain mail with her recurve bow, and Zevran wearing drake scale armor with his longsword and dagger. He knew they were ready and willing as well.

He smirked and said, "_Yeah, lets go."_

They had been out of Redcliffe for a few hours and were making good time. The sun was starting to lower and soon it would be getting dark. They slowed their pace from a jog to a walk and Ky'Rell walked up to where Aedan and Alistar were.

"_Were making good time, but we'll need to make camp soon. Unless you would prefer to travel at night?" _Aedan and Alistar looked at each other.

"_I would prefer camp." _Alistar said.

"_Why, afraid of the dark?"_ said Ky'Rell looking at Alistar, raising his brow.

"_Know, I just prefer to be able to see when I walk."_

"_So its not the dark, its what's in the dark." _Aedan said

"_Exactly."_ Alistar said as they all laughed quietly.

Aedan had never actually looked at Ky'Rell as he was now. He studied him as was his nature, and who could blame him his sense of trust was shattered when Howe betrayed his family and Logain betrayed Cailen. He only truly trusted Leliana, but he did trust Alistar and Zevran to some degree. He looked at Ky'Rell his jet black hair was shorter than Aedan's, who had about half an inch of hair. His eyes were a strange mixture of dark green and a light gray. He had a scar that ran from his temple down the side of his face. He wore Drake scale armor but was his left sleeve stopped in the middle of his bicep, his hand and forearm were covered in what looked like plate armor that ended in a point about 3 inches long past the elbow.

It seemed that the number of years Ky'Rell had spent in the military and in the Guards had been kind to him. He stood about Alistar's height and Aedan could see that he was well built. Aedan said to Ky'Rell, "_Ok, we'll make camp here tonight." _Ky'Rell nodded and turned to face the Guards. Suddenly there was a familiar tingle in the back of Aedan's mind, he turned to Alistar who said, "_I feel it to. But that would mean…"_. Aedan's mind became alert there were darkspawn around, close.

"_Darkspawn!" _he yelled drawing Sinweaver. As he yelled though something hit him in the shoulder. Pain filled his shoulder and spilt over his whole arm, he felt something wet slide down his left arm. He looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his armor, rather than trying to pull it out now, he broke the shaft in half and looked around. Genlocks and Hurlocks were coming out of the woods on either side of them, a few were behind them firing arrows. Aedan turned to Leliana who already had an arrow knocked in her bow and was taking aim. She pulled back and let the arrow go, it arched and dropped down to find its mark. Zevran was already in the middle of the fight, dagger and longsword in hand, slashing and stabbing at every darkspawn in arms reach.

Alistar had drawn Faith's Edge and he and Aedan charged headlong into the battle. Aedan swung Sinweaver at a Hurlock, cutting it in half. The Redwine Guards were defiantly doing Ser Perth's words justice, many of them were killing darkspawn as if it was second nature to them. Aedan could see Ky'Rell as he ran his longsword through a Grenlock's head, blood gushing forth as he pulled the sword back. Magnus had a Hurlock on the ground, his jaws locked in a death grip around the darkspawn's throat. The fighting seemed to last forever, Aedan could feel his strength and energy draining with every swing and stab of his sword. Suddenly he felt something collide with his right side, knocking him down. A Hurlock crouched above him, raising its crude sword above its head to kill Aedan.

But before it could deliver the final blow the tip of a sword erupted from its chest, spraying Aedan with blood and bits of its heart. The darkspawn fell as the sword was pulled back, Ky'Rell standing behind it, a mixture of blood, dirt, and sweat covered his face and neck. He extended his hand and pulled Aedan to his feet. Aedan winced at the pain of the arrow head still lodged in his shoulder.

Ky'Rell looked at him puzzled, "_It's nothing." _Aedan said to him. He looked around, making sure Leliana was alright. She appeared at his side smiling, Alistar walked over along with Zevran and Magnus. All of them were covered in blood, if it was theirs or not, Aedan couldn't tell. He looked back to Ky'Rell and asked, "_Did we lose anyone?"_

"_Know I do-"_

"_We lost one."_ said a blonde haired girl. He hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but some had freed itself from its restraint.

"_Who?" _Ky'Rell said, a hint of pain in his voice.

"_W-we lost…Rachel." _said the girl, tears filling her eyes.

"_Tiffany…"_ said Ky'Rell taking a step forward. The girl named Tiffany raised a hand, closed her eyes, and then said, "_Capitan, I call for Dead Time."_

"_What's Dead Time?" _asked Alistar

"_When a Guard is killed but we are to far away or cannot return to Radcliffe another Guard can call for Dead Time, which is in a sense like a funeral. We cremate the body and remain silent until all that remains are the fallen ones ashes." _Ky'Rell said.

"_Wait a second I-"_ Aedan started to say but was interrupted by Tiffany, "_Sir, I will either watch my sister be cremated here or carry her back to Redcliffe and see her buried, but I will not leave her here amongst these creatures."_

"_I was going to say I agree with you,' _said Aedan calmly, '_but I don't think we should do it here. This looks like just a scouting party of darkspawn to me, and if that's true then there's more, much more out there so say we move up the road a bit farther. Is that alright?"_

Tiffany nodded and Ky'Rell walked over to where Rachel's body lay, a large gash covered her chest. He picked her up and they carried her about 3 miles up the road. He lay her down and turned to the rest of the Guards and said, "_We lost someone today, Tiffany has requested Dead Time and I agree. You know the drill people, zero noise out of respect, Bailen I want you and Derrik to gather the wood, and hurry." _the two men Ky'Rell had addressed ran into the woods and begin cutting down small trees. Ky'Rell turned to face Aedan and his companions, "_You are not Redwine Guards therefore I will not ask of you to remain silent, I will however ask that you respect what is happening. Don't talk to any of them, they won't answer you so don't waste your time. We will continue on in the morning."_

Aedan nodded as Ky'Rell turned and walked to where Bailen and Derrik had brought back the wood and had started to lay it out on the ground. They then laid Rachel on the pile of wood after cleaning up her face and dressing the wound. Bailen the grabbed Rachel's longsword and her dagger. He handed the dagger to Rachel who took off her leather bracer, letting it fall to the ground. The then took the dagger and used the tip to carve a small 'X' onto her forearm. She then passed the dagger to the Guard next to her who did the same as her, as did the next and the next. Ky'Rell undid his gauntlet letting it too drop to the ground. Aedan could see that many of the Guards hand one or two X's on their arms, a few even had 4, but Aedan saw that this was Ky'Rell's 10th.

After he carved in the X, Ky'Rell turned to hand the dagger back to Rachel but stopped when Aedan walked up to him and took off his own Blood Dragon glove. He took the dagger and carved an X into his own for arm before handing it back to Ky'Rell. Ky'Rell handed the dagger back to Rachel who wrapped it in cloth and placed it in her pack. Derrik handed her a torch, which she took, and placed it next to the wood holding it there to allow the wood to catch fire. Aedan picked up his glove and walked back to where Alistar, Zevran and Leliana stood. Leliana kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "_That was very kind of you Aedan."_ she smiled at him and took his hand in hers. Alistar walked forward and placed a hand on Aedan's right shoulder, "_That was noble, personally, self-mutilation isn't something I intend to start anytime soon."_

"_Ah Alistar but what about self-gratification, I'm sure you take part in that, hmmm?"_ said Zevran winking at Leliana and Aedan. "_I…uh, uh…that's none of your business."_ Alistar said blushing.

The fire burned all night just as Ky'Rell had said it would. Aedan didn't sleep that much, but then again, he never really did. He walked around the camp talking to a few Guards who were already awake and getting the camp fire going again. He then seeked out Rachel finding her at the edge of camp sitting against a tree looking down the path. He felt responsible for the death of her sister, if he hadn't requested soldiers from the Arl they'd be back at home and not here in this forsaken forest.

He sat down next to her, not really looking at her. He had to apologize at least he thought. Aedan looked at her and said, "_I'm sorry about Rachel, I really am_."

"_Don't be."_

"_But I am."_

"_Well, that sounds like a personal problem Warden."_

"_Look, I kno-"_

"_You have no idea what I'm going through! I just watched my sister, my little sister die, and I couldn't save her. What would you know about watching your little sister die!"_

Aedan stared straight forward, memories of a burning castle, running down that dark tunnel, stopping only to cry so hard he nearly chocked.

"_I don't know anything about that but I do know death. I saw my brothers wife and child lying dead, murdered in their room. I watched my father bleed to death and left my mother to defend him and give me time to escape. I watched a mother be sacrificed to save her son from a demon. I know about losing people and death Rachel."_

"_Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know its just that…this was here first time on a mission as a Redwine Guard and I couldn't save her and she was right in front of me."_ Rachel broke down into sobs. She leaned against Aedan crying, "_That's right,'_ Aedan said soothing, '_Let it all out now."_

They sat there for about twenty minutes until Rachel stopped crying. He stood up and started to walk away as Rachel said, "_Warden…" _Aedan looked at her over his shoulder as she said, "_Thank you, I mean it."_ he didn't reply but walked away looking for Leliana. He found her standing over a map of Ferelden with Alistar, Zevran and Ky'Rell.

"_I think we should continue east towards the Imperial highway. Then from there we can go to Ostagar and then make our way to Flemeth's hut, I think that's our best chance of picking up their trail." _Alistar had suggested.

"_I agree, but what would we be looking for exactly?" _asked Leliana

"_Anything."_ said Zevran

"_And everything." _added Alistar nodding. Aedan stood next to Leliana and said, "_Maybe she left something behind."_ Ky'Rell looked up towards the sky, "_Well I say we head east and hurry I feel a storm coming."_ they all agreed, grabbed their gear and got moving.

No sooner had they left camp did Ky'Rell's prediction came true. Everyone had put on heavy cloaks, making a slightly successful attempt at staying dry, all except for Magnus, who seemed to enjoy running in the rain and splashing around in muddy puddles. Aedan chuckled to himself as he listened to Zevran 'interrogate' Alistar, as he put it, about Alistar's sexual life. He turned his head, a little more than normal do to the hood of the cloak, to see Leliana talking to two female Guard's about the fashions in Orlais, which they seemed to find extremely interesting.

"_She is an amazing woman."_ Aedan turned his head to see Ky'Rell walking next to him, water streaming off the hood of his cloak. Aedan nodded, she was amazing.

"_But what about the woman who gave you that ring you where?" _Aedan looked at him puzzled. Ky'Rell looked at him and said, "_I saw it last night when you took of your glove."_ Aedan didn't say anything but instinctively rubbed the spot where the ring was under his glove.

"_You loved her didn't you?"_ Ky'Rell said with a look of sympathy. Aeden nodded again, the memory of Morrigan giving him the ring, telling him that with it she'd be able to find him, no matter what.

"_What happened to her?"_ Ky'Rell asked. Aedan inhaled deeply through his nose before saying, "_She was afraid of loving me. She… saw it as a weakness, and she was raised to rid herself of things that made her weak. The last I saw of her was right before we went after the Archdemon in Denerim.' _Aedan chuckled a little, '_she wanted to go with us into the fight and I told her no, and then she was gone."_

Ky'Rell nodded then laughed, "_Well isn't that rude. You save Ferelden, possibly the world, and she isn't even around afterwards to thank you, ha."_

Aedan couldn't help but laugh at that. He then said to Ky'Rell, "_What about you, have you ever been in love?"_

"_Ah I was and was she beautiful, hair the color a field of wheat in the hours of twilight, eyes as blue as the ocean that sparkled like stars. She had curves in all the right places and legs that went on for miles. She had the temper of a snake, but she also was soft as snow. She was amazing, in every sense of the word." _Ky'Rell said.

"_Well, what happened?"_

"_She was killed."_

"_Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

"_It's quite alright,' _Ky'Rell said raising a hand, '_I got over it long, long ago. I realized I'd rather remember all the good and forget the bad." _Ky'Rell looked distant for a moment.

"_Do you have anything to remember her other than memories?" _Aedan said slowly. Ky'Rell seemed to think for a second, then he undid the gauntlet on his left arm and held it up to show Aedan. Aedan again could see the 10 cuts on his forearm, the 10th one still red from last night. Ky'Rell pointed to the biggest X on his arm, "_This,' _he said, '_reminds me of her." _

"_Oh, I'm sorry Ky'Rell, how did it happen?" _Aedan asked.

"_She was a Redwine Guard, it was her first battle as one. We were investigating a small band of darkspawn that were roaming near the Imperial Highway. We were not together, as you and Leliana are, but our love was just the same. We met the darkspawn in a clearing roughly 40 yards wide and 30 some yards long. We attacked and at first victory seemed certain but as the battle continued I started to feel as if it would never end. Eventually we pushed them back but it cost us dearly. We lost three Guards that day, one being her. I felt totally responsible, I should have protected her."_ Ky'Rell lowered his head, looking down at the ground.

Aedan said placing a hand on Ky'Rell's shoulder, "_It wasn't your fault, I'm sure you did everything you could." _Ky'Rell shook his head and replied, "_No, I didn't but I can't change it now." _Aedan didn't know what to say, so they walked in silence.

"_Yep that's Flemeth's hut alright." _said Aedan quietly

"_And it's still creepy as ever." _added Alistar who, Aedan had to agree with, was right.

"_Ok, Ky'Rell, you and Zevran set up a perimeter, Leliana, take Magnus and search the outside, Ali, you're with me."_

"_I hate it when you call me that."_ moaned Alistar as he pulled Faith's Edge from its harness on his back. They walked up to the door and looked at each other, then Aedan kicked the door open, breaking it from the hinges.

"_Well, I suppose knocking is out of the question."_ Alistar said as they stepped over the door into the single room hut.

"_Looks like someone left in a hurry." _said Alistar walking up to one of the chests and opening it. Aedan nodded, looking under the bed.

'_Nothing, _he thought, _just nothing' _Aedan stood back up and said, "_Dammit, there's nothing here."_

"_Figures, I don't see Flemeth as the type of villain who leaves a map to their location."_ Alistar said. Aedan smiled at that, but continued to look around. It was relatively neat, save for the broken down door.

"_Well, I'm convinced. There's nothing here."_ Alistar said clapping his hands together. Aedan had to agree, this place was barren of any clues that could lead them to Morrigan's whereabouts.

"_Aedan."_ it was Zevran. Aedan looked towards the door, as did Alistar

"_It seems your faithful canine companion has found something."_ Aedan and Alistar looked at each other then followed Zevran out the door. They found Magnus digging frantically at a particular patch of earth. It was a circle, at least 2 meters across, the grass looked dead compared to the green that surrounded it. Leliana looked up at them and said, "_He went crazy a few seconds after Alistar broke down the door. Started digging at this spot and hasn't stopped. Ky'Rell and Zevran tried to pull him back but he'd either growl or just go back to digging when they let go."_

Aedan looked at Alistar, who shrugged, then asked, "_Does anyone have a spade?"_ A Redwine Guard came forward, pulling a small one from the side of his pack. The Guard and Magnus dug for about an hour before the mabari went berserk. He jumped back and started barking. The Redwine Guard who had been digging turned quickly, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"_What is it?"_ asked Ky'Rell

"_I think, Captain, I…I think it's a body."_ Aedan took a few quick steps forward and looked down into the shallow hole. Aedan's whole body stiffened, it wasn't just a hole, it was a grave. Alistar peered forward then turned around and vomited. Leliana gasped and turned away, Zevran didn't even flinch but his expression become serious. Alistar turned back to face the grave, wiping the bile from his mouth.

Ky'Rell looked at the corpse. It was near the end of the decaying process, the face of the skull, a few ribs, the humerus and its femur were all visible. After a few seconds Ky'Rell said, "_Dig it up. We'll examine the body and the rest of the hole. Then we will give this poor bastard a proper burial." _A few guards began digging around the body, then hoisted it out of the shallow grave with a blanket.

"_Maker…"_ Leliana breathed, "_it is a man. What happened to him."_ Zevran crouched down and began examining the body.

"_This is interesting indeed. Judging by the clothes and rough leather armor along with the sword, shield and pack that he is-was- an adventure who happened to meet his untimely demise. But how that happened I cannot say, there are no stab wounds, no cuts, no gashes, not even a broken bone. The armor doesn't even have a knick on it, this is curious."_ Zevran said.

"_Wait a second," _Aedan said rubbing his chin, "_When I found Flemeth's grimore, Morrigan told me that a spell was written on it that would allow for her to posses Morrigan's body. Maybe that's what happened."_

"_Then why is his body still here?"_ said Leliana

"_Oh…yea, that would be a problem." _Aedan said dropping his hand.

"_Well, I think I may know what happened."_ said a quiet voice behind them. Aedan turned to see a Redwine Guard walk forward. Ky'Rell motioned for the Guard to come closer as he said, "_Thedas, speak up man, what do you know?"_

"_Well, I've read about ancient magic,"_ Thedas said, "_there were stories of spells like the one you mentioned but also stories of witches and mages who would you a persons life force to accelerate there own or send some of their own life force to make themselves young again."_

They all looked at each other. "_He's right."_ Leliana said breaking the heavy silence. Aedan looked at her puzzled, "_How do you know?"_

"_There are stories of evil mages stealing the souls of people to prolong there own life."_

"_So Flemeth somehow brought this man here, then drained him of his lifeforce to make the child into a man? That makes so much sense."_ said Alistar

"_After everything we've been through, you choose to pick this of all things doesn't make sense."_ Aedan said smiling. Alistar rubbed the back of his head, his face becoming a deep red.

"_Well, lets bury the poor soul and get a move on."_ said Ky'Rell

That night Ky'Rell stood watch. It was late, he looked up at the clear skies. The moon was full and bright, a few clouds dotted the sky. He held up the small wooden flower he had been carving with his knife. He enjoyed taking the later watches, he felt a sense of importance being the one who watched over them as they slept. The howl of a wolf in the distance gave the night a sort of fairytale atmosphere. He looked down at the Guard who was on watch with him. Trask, was his name, good kid but young and cocky. He had a natural talent to kill things with a scary ease. He smirked, '_Kids' _he thought to himself.

"_Good to see our vigilant sentry hard at work." _said a soft voice behind him. He looked behind him to see Tiffany leaning against a tree.

"_You know me, always on the guard."_ she smiled at that, which was good. She was starting to change back into the girl he knew when they left Redcliffe.

"_I'm to relieve you."_ she said pushing herself off the tree. There was something different about her. Her blonde hair down, her skin pale from the moonlight, her eyes light blue eyes shone bright. "_Yes, is there something I can help you with?"_ she said smiling placing her hands on her hips. Ky'Rell was brought back to reality instantly.

"_Um…I, er…'_ Ky'Rell took a deep breath, steeling himself, '_Just keep an eye open. Oh and kick Trask every hour or so to make sure he's asleep and not dead."_ Ky'Rell said. He walked past her, handing her the flower as he did so. He made his way through camp to his pack. He reached inside grabbing a bowl and a clear vial of a silvery liquid. He grabbed both items and headed away from the camp. When he was satisfied he was far enough away he set the bowl on the ground. He poured some water from his water skin until it was halfway full. He then popped the top off the vial and poured a small amount into the water.

The effect was instant. The water turned a into what appeared to silver syrup. The liquid rippled and then came to a still. There was then a voice, quiet but harsh.

"_Yesss, what is it?"_ said the voice.

"_My Lord, I have done as asked. I have gained the Warden's trust, he suspects nothing, we are ready to proceed with your plan." _Ky'Rell said inclining his head.

"_Good, but what of your men? Are all allied with us?"_

"_Only two refuse to go along with our plan, and they will be dealt with."_ said Ky'Rell

"_You have done well, Ky'Rell. You have earned your seat when my plan comes full circle. Soon I will kill Flemeth and her power will be mine. Tomarrow when the sun 'tis at its highest, you will be attacked by a band of Darkspawn. Kill as you will, but when the battle is over kill the Wardens and their companions."_

"_It will be done as you command, my Lord. When you combine your grandmother's powers with that of the Archdemons within you, you will become unstoppable."_ Ky'Rell said, a sinister grin breaking across his face.

"_Yes I know. And Ky'Rell? You have been loyal, I may even dare to say I consider you a friend. From now on drop the 'My Lord' title, you may call me Daveth."_


End file.
